Shedding Thorns
by Pepper Lane
Summary: After a rocky start, and with the help of a Truth/Dare game, Lily and James are finally dating. But how will their relationship fare through school, Quidditch, secrets, and war? Rated for mild lang.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has nothing to do with my previous lily/James story; you can read that too if you want, but it's not necessary to understand this one.**

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is of my own creation.

When Lily Evans burst through the portrait into the Gryffindor common room that snowy afternoon, she had no idea what dreadful thing was in store for her that evening. She could not possibly have known; in the years after, she found there to be little that was predictable about the Marauders, and most especially about James Potter.

She and Alice were still bundled in coats and hats and scarves from being outside, where they had been enjoying the first real snow in weeks.

When the cheerful pair came bustling into the common room from their icy excursion, they were greeted by the sight of almost every Gryffindor in Hogwarts crammed into the room, talking, laughing, and dancing to loud, energetic music. Spotting Sirius Black in the thick crowd, Lily called, "Hey, Black! No one told us about a party!"

Sirius laughed. "We only came up with this an hour ago, to celebrate the start of the holidays. C'mon, join us!"

Lily hesitated. She was eager to join the party, but desperate to avoid a certain insufferable person, so much so that she barely noticed Alice's voice saying, "Totally! Let's go change, Lily!" Her mind distracted by a whirl of conflicting desires, Lily allowed Alice to grab her hand and drag her upstairs to the girls' dormitory.

_Come on, _she told herself._ It's just a party. Go have fun. It's the first day of the Christmas holidays._

_Potter will almost certainly be down there, and I can't stand the sight of him anymore. Not after today._

Lily grimaced as her head filled with images of the Marauders laughing as frozen mudballs flung themselves at Severus; James' roguish, overconfident grin as her Charms homework formed the words "DATE ME, LILY" on the library ceiling.

His antics that day had driven her to the brink; she felt like she was just waiting for the last drop, the last straw that would break the camel's back._ It would be better just to avoid the stupid git altogether._

_You can avoid him at the party,_ she argued stubbornly with herself._ You always do, anyhow._

Finally Lily allowed herself to be swept up by Alice's flurried excitement and outfit indecision. Almost every item of clothing they owned was picked up and tossed aside a few times before Lily settled on an emerald green, V-neck sweater that Alice said made her eyes pop, and paired it with straight-leg jeans. As she tugged on her favorite orange canvas sneakers, Lily assured Alice over and over how incredibly flattering her new silver dress and black flats looked, and at last they were ready to go.

Just before descending the staircase, though, Lily stopped and took a deep breath. The tantalizing idea of turning back dangled in her mind.

_No,_ she thought firmly._ You're not letting that Potter boy ruin the afternoon for you. No matter what he and his stupid friends try, they will NOT ruin this party. You aren't going to let them._

"Are you alright, Lily?" Alice looked suspiciously at her. "You're not ditching out now, are you?"

"Absolutely not." She allowed a wide smile take over her features. "Come on. Let's go party."

As Lily and Alice descended the staircase, Lily resiliently shoved any and all thoughts of Potter to the back of her mind, and placed the fun of the party at the front.

Grabbing a butterbeer, she took Alice's arm and began mingling in the crowd. After chatting for a while with a couple of other sixth-year girls, Lily got the acute feeling that she was being watched by particular a pair of hazel, glasses-framed eyes. With deliberate firmness, she refused to look back at the owner, though she could feel his gaze burning into her skull.

Then, suddenly, an idea was born out of Lily's growing annoyance and tension. With a small, triumphant smile on her face, she grabbed Alice's hand and led her across the room to the Jaffett brothers, a pair of reasonably good-looking, seventh-year twins. As she talked and laughed with the two boys, she could feel, to her satisfaction, the gaze on her growing hotter, jealous, and more frustrated.

With this mini-victory, her mood became lighter and her temper more calm, and soon she quite forgot about the aggravated gazer. Time flew by, and soon the first wave of home-goers had left for their destinations.

Lily felt like it was almost too good to be true; so far the party had been fun for her, and absolutely free of annoyances. Then, just as she started to let down her guard and believe that she might go one party without any drama or stupidity from James Potter, the dreaded voice rang out.

"Come on, everyone, it's time to play…" There was mixed laughter and amused groaning among the Gryffindors.

"Truth or Dare!"

Lily almost turned to the staircase instantly. Just from those three words, she could see innumerable ways that this game, especially if directed by the Marauders, could lead to her ultimate humiliation and destruction. But, ironically, her pride kept her rooted where she was.

_If I go up now, I'll get called chicken. If I stay, I'm a sitting duck._ She sighed. _I guess I have to decide which edible fowl I'll be._ She stole an uneasy look at the Marauders. _The one with the power of flight, I suppose._

She settled herself on the arm of Alice's chair, slightly edgy. _Well, I'm not getting out now. Better go through with it. How bad could it be, anyway?_

Lily was just about to learn how bad it could be.

**Review, yes? Tell me if you like it or hate it…**


	2. Chapter 2

The game began harmlessly; a first-year that chose Dare was made to eat a handful of Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans, and some older students were forced to spill about their love lives. Then, as everyone was laughing at Frank Longbottom dragging Alice around the room in a lively polka, Lily's roving glance caught Sirius looking straight at her, a hint of an evil smile on his self-satisfied face. She was immediately filled with a sense of cold dread as she watched Sirius and Remus exchange whispers and mischievous looks.

_What are they going to do?_ she thought, getting panicked. _Something's up._

A few moments later, Alice plopped back down, breathless but glowing, with eyes for no one but Frank.

Too anxious to share in Alice's excitement, Lily couldn't keep herself from stealing worried looks at the two conspiring boys. When Sirius stood to speak, her terror increased tenfold. She was sure she was next.

I won't choose Dare, but if I choose Truth, what embarrassing thing will they make me admit to? They have something cooked up, that's for sure…

Sirius' voice interrupted her thoughts. "It's James' turn."

_Oh._ Lily relaxed slightly, but then Sirius looked straight at her. She felt as though ice water was trickling down her spine.

"Truth or Dare, James?"

Potter kept his rugged, arrogant face casual. _I can't believe this,_ she thought tensely. _He has enough nerve to feign innocence when he knows what they're up to! He must know what they're up to…_

"Oh, Dare, I guess."

Sirius cracked a wicked grin. "Alright, James. I dare you…"

Lily's breath paused, her heart pounding.

"…to kiss Lily Evans, on the mouth, for a full 10 seconds."

Lily's jaw dropped; nothing could have prepared her for such audacity. Potter's eyes were full of interest and… was that…? Lily's own eyes narrowed. _Smugness. Like a cat with a mouse in its paws._ Her jaw clenched. _You haven't won, Potter! No way!!_

She stood up, hurriedly and angrily. "If you think—for one instant—" she sputtered.

Sirius was behind her in a heartbeat, blocking her way. "Nope, Evans. No backing out now. You decided to play this game, fair and square."

"But—"

"Go on, Lily, you know the rules. Can't prevent another player from completing his task." An amused smile pervaded Remus' narrow face.

"What, you too?! I can't believe—"

"Come on, Lily, just do it." Now Alice was egging her on.

Lily threw up her hands. "You're all mad!" she yelled, but she was cornered on three sides, and her only other option was James. She turned to him slowly, reluctantly; his handsome, angular features, wiry muscles, and dark, messy hair called to her attractively, but every fiber of her being burned in opposition to that arrogant, puffed up, confident, roguish… dashing, courageous, beautiful— _Gaaah, I sound like a Potter worshipper!! Just—need—to get this over with._

"Fine," she spat. She faced him, shoulders squared, as if for battle. James smiled cockily and, without hesitating, place a fiery kiss on Lily's lips. The passion and confidence in that kiss took Lily by storm, nearly collapsing all resolve and defiance in her.

She was almost unaware of the hoots and shouted counting around her.

"…2…3…4…"

She was growing dizzy as the kiss went on…

"…5…6…"

Her knees were getting weak, her mind a warm haze…

"…7…8…"

She could feel her walls crumbling…would it never end?

"…9…10!!"

She was so relieved to the last number that she almost didn't realize that the kiss hadn't ended. At 10, the kiss grew deeper and more confident, as if James thought it would last forever. The hoots around them grew louder and more raucous.

A flaming rage burst up in her as she realized what was happening and she tried to push him away wildly. Alarm shot through her head as his arms only tightened around her body, preventing escape. Furious, she fought harder, but he only held tighter. In a last, desperate attempt, she wrenched an arm free of his grip and delivered a hard punch to his gut. Her fist met hard muscle, but it surprised him enough to loosen his hold, and Lily yanked herself free.

Without a pause to see where she was going, Lily fled the room as fast as she could, and soon found herself flying out of the portrait hole into the corridor.

**Review, yes? Tell me if you like it or hate it…**


	3. Chapter 3

She pounded her feet swiftly down the hallway, ignoring the strange looks from people she flew past. Then, to her incredible fury and disbelief, she heard Potter's dashing steps behind her, his voice calling, "Evans, wait! Come back!" She tore on furiously, but his obstinate footsteps only sounded closer.

As they came running out of a outer passageway into the ankle-deep blanket of snow outside, Lily suddenly spun around, whipping out her wand and thrusting the tip under his chin like a sword. Her emerald-green eyes blazed with wrath, and her disheveled, dark red hair fell about her shoulders wildly. The winter sun reflecting off the snow made her pale skin glow luminously; at that moment, Lily dangerously resembled a enraged she-dragon: devastatingly beautiful and terrible to behold.

James stared at her for a moment, shocked and awestruck. Their breaths hung in the frigid air as they stared at one other without speaking, James still at Lily's wandpoint.

A minute passed, and as they stood there, motionless, it felt like time had stopped and then gradually, slowly, was beginning again. Lily began to feel the unbearable cold cutting into her clothes, cooling the fire in her eyes, and bringing her back to reality. Very slowly, she lowered her wand from Potter's chin and wordlessly pushed past him, back to the passageway.

But it seemed that Potter broke out of the trance right then as well; he grabbed her arm as she pushed past him.

"Ev—Lily, please, wait."

She swung to face him, the fire rekindled.

"Wait for what, Potter? For you to humiliate me again? I should think you'd had enough of that for one day…"

"You could make it stop, I promise. I'll never do anything to annoy you ever again, Lily, just…"

She gave a short, harsh laugh, but her eyes held years of hurt and aggravation. "Never annoy me again, Potter? You're very funny. I don't think that's even possible for you."

James, at this opportunity, started to cautiously drop his mask of arrogance for a moment. Looking like a child eager to please, he begged, "I can, Lily, I would do anything for you. Anything…dammit, Lily, I love you."

He stepped towards her, and Lily stiffened, thinking he was going to kiss her again. But he simply took her in his arms, holding her for a moment. Surprised, Lily froze, but gradually relaxed in his embrace, touched by this gentle show of affection. James pressed his cheek to hers, whispering, "Please, Lily…"

Despite herself, Lily hugged her body closer to James' against the freezing cold. _Of course, I had to rush out without a jacket,_ she thought ruefully, but for some reason she barely minded hugging James for warmth. She blinked in surprise at herself. _Am I talking about the same boy, the same James Potter? He hasn't really changed, has he?_

But when James finally let go of her, she pulled back and seemed to look into the face of a different boy. One who really understood how to treat her and _love_ her, all joking and exasperating aside. One who really wanted a chance …

"…just one chance, Lily. I won't make you sorry." His voice and face and…_everything_ begged her, put him at her feet, pleaded with her to…

"Give me a chance. I love you." He gazed at her such incredible hope and love and admiration, his words entreating her so humbly, that Lily's heart softened. No, it melted; when humble words are uttered out of proud mouths, their strength is incalculable. And the word was out of her mouth before she realized it.

"Yes."

Shock and confusion darkened his eyes for a moment, and then…light. Bright, boundless light in his eyes that utterly destroyed her last defense and reserve. His face shone. She had said yes. His one, his only, his true love and desire of his heart, had said yes.

James swept Lily up in his arms, spinning her around and around, laughing and covering her face and neck with kisses. In spite of herself, of the ridiculousness of it, of…everything, Lily's body filled up with happiness; she laughed too, loudly and cheerily. She couldn't help it; she had released herself and the deepest and best-hidden desire of her heart.

She had reached down into the most locked away, darkest corner of her soul and freed the silly but insistent little maiden that had been waiting for her knight, her arrogant, puffed up, beautiful show-off of a knight that had often seemed like the dragon to her.

Sometimes, she knew, the maiden had disguised herself as the dragon, seemingly to protect herself. But at this moment, as they both stood out in the freezing cold snow, the knight had the courage to remove his mask for a moment and reveal to her the beautiful, loving, chivalrous young man that he truly was. And that single act threw Lily Evans head over heels in love with James Potter.

Taking his handsome head in both of her small, white hands, Lily pulled James' face down to hers and gently, willingly placed a shy, sweet kiss on his lips. While he was still looking at her in wonder, Lily shivered and chuckled, "Let's go inside. I'm freezing."

He nodded and took her hand, leading her back into the warm inside corridor, and back into the Gryffindor common room. Several more students had left, leaving only the few that were remaining at Hogwarts for the holidays. Among those remaining were Alice, Sirius, and Remus, who all raised eyebrows at the sight of them holding hands. There were a few low hoots and whistles, as well as a giggle or two, but both James and Lily ignored them all, and when to an armchair near the fire. James plopped down and offered his lap to Lily, who shyly accepted it. The two held each other close, staring into the fire wordlessly, and slowly the outside world drifted away into nothingness; to Lily, there was only warmth and James.

For a moment she felt slightly bare, as if she were a rose that had been stripped of her prickly thorns; it took all of a moment to grow used to and even like the feeling. But a snatch of song went through her head:

You have tamed me

_Now you must take me_

_How am I supposed to be,_

_I don't have my thorns now__**…**_

__________________________________________________________________________

That's all folks, unless people bombard me with requests for more…Review, yes? Like it? Hate it? …tell me tell me!!

**(A/N: I do not own that piece of a song, it belongs to Regina Spektor, in her song "Baobabs." All glory and honor and ownership to her.)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello my dears! Some have requested that I continue this story, and I would like to oblige them and all who read this in the future who may share the sentiment. If you liked the story the way it ended previously, you don't have to read this bit, but give it a try if you're interested.

_Disclaimer: Alas, let it be known!_

This magical world

_Be not mine to own._

**Now, on with the story!**

______________________________________________________________

Lily was walking through a meadow. The sun shining warmly all around her, she trailed her hands over the top of the tall grass, feeling the feathery tips tickling her palms. As she gazed across the meadow, Lily caught a glimpse of a hazy, four-legged figure at the edge of the tree line. For a moment she stopped and peered closer, and was just able to see the regal outline of a stag against the dark foliage.

But before she could do anything, a loud thud sounded in her ears and tore the delicate web of her dream to shreds.

Her eyes flew open with a start, immediately identifying the noise's source: a stack of Alice's books that now lay askew on the floor.

"Oh, dear; sorry about that, Lily." Her friend looked at her apologetically. "I didn't mean to wake you, being the holidays and all."

Lily smiled endearingly. "It's alright, Alice, you know I don't like to sleep the day away. I feel like I'm missing out on the world." Lily sat up and stretched luxuriously, listening to Alice babble about something, then checked her Muggle wristwatch. Nearly nine o'clock. _If I went to bed at midnight last night, I got about nine hours of—_ Lily suddenly froze. _Last night._

Emotionally turbulent memories came flooding back; the party, the game; the insolent kiss, the chase, the conversation with Potter, the— _Oh, dear lord!_ A wave of shock filled her and her head became dizzy. _He and I—I'm—We're—_

"Dating!" Alice bubbled, elated. "Can you believe it? Frank and I are dating now! He asked me last night after the game, and I almost cried with happiness! I can't believe it…" Alice, noticing her friend's silence, looked over at Lily's dazed, motionless face. "Speaking of last night… what exactly happened between you and Potter? You two acted rather… differently when you came back in." Alice looked at her pointedly. "And don't tell me 'nothing.' You sat on his lap for hour before you went to bed, for crying out loud. Whatever went on between you two, it was definitely not nothing…"

Lily let Alice jabber on, full of her own thoughts. The shock began to ebb away a little, and another emotion began to fill its place. A warm emotion, curiously similar to the sunshine in her dream-meadow… She wasn't even sure she could name it properly. Excitement? A little. Happiness? Yes, but that wasn't quite all. Romantic attraction? Not so simple as that…. _Love._ The word startled her. Was it really…? _Yes. I love him. I love James._ The words suddenly tumbled out.

"James asked and I said yes and now we're dating and I love him."

Alice's eyes grew wide. "What did—did I just—hear you say that?"

Lily nodded wordlessly.

"Oh, my lord. The world is coming to an end." She fell to the floor dramatically in a mock faint. "Lily Evans loves James Potter, and the world is at an end."

Though she felt like doing something similar, Lily tried to be the voice of reason. "Come now, Drama Queen," she said, prodding Alice with her foot. You said yourself it was bound to happen, considering how long he's been pursuing me."

Alice rose, dusting herself off thoughtfully. "True. But I suppose I didn't half believe myself when I said it." She hugged Lily impulsively. "I'm so happy for you, though!"

Lily looked around the mostly-empty dormitory uneasily. "Just…please keep it quiet, all right? I would like to keep this as low-key as possible."

Alice snorted. "I wouldn't worry about _me_ telling anybody, dearest. Potter is loads more likely to blab his big mouth about the whole affair. And your whole fireside lap-sitting last night probably didn't help matters, either."

Lily cringed at her vaguely suggestive wording, but nodded. "That was daft. I suppose I wasn't exactly thinking straight."

Alice chuckled mischievously. "I wouldn't have been able to think straight if Potter had swept me off my feet, either. Or should I call him James? Now that we're practically related…"

Lily chucked a pillow playfully at Alice. "I'm going to get dressed. I need to talk to James about being discreet about this whole thing…"

Ignoring Alice's "Good luck with that," Lily selected a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved, royal blue shirt to wear for the day. Then, with a look out the window at the snowy grounds, she pulled on her boots and, grabbing a coat, and headed down the stairs.

Her heart paused slightly as she entered the common room and immediately caught sight of James' dark-haired head, waiting by a table for her. As Lily descended the stairs, James leaped up and ran over to her, sweeping her up in an enormous hug.

"James, put me down," she squeaked, even though the room was fairly unoccupied. He set her down with a laugh and leaned in to kiss her, but Lily put her fingertips up to his lips and muttered, "Not here. Grab a coat and meet me at the owlery."

Kissing the prohibiting fingertips, James asked, "Why? Here is just as good as any place."

Lily pulled herself away firmly and headed out the portrait hole. "The owlery," she insisted.

As she walked up the passageway to the appointed place, Lily chided herself. _The owlery? What was I thinking? It's bound to be full of students sending letters home and such…besides which, it's not the cleanest or most aromatic place in Hogwarts. Just daft of me…_

Upon reaching the top, though, the owlery was only occupied by one boy, who was just about to exit. She rolled her eyes as the sixth year Richard Diggory gave her a suggestive wink and continued descending the stairway, only to bump into James. Lily wondered fleetingly how James had followed her so quickly.

"Watch yourself, mate," James growled as Diggory left.

Lily sighed. "You needn't get so upset. He didn't do or say anything to me…"

"Winking like that isn't _nothing_," James asserted. "Especially winking at _my_ girl like that." He took Lily's gloved hand, and, pressing it to his lips, led Lily up the last few steps into the empty owlery.

Surrounded by cooing, churring, and the soft flapping and brushing of wings, James gathered Lily in his arms once more. Holding her close, and with a content but jaunty smile on his face, he said, "Now, why did we have to come all the way up here?"

Sincerely wishing that his expression wasn't so utterly charming, Lily cleared her voice and tried to straighten herself. "I wanted to talk to you about this."

"What?" he smiled. "You mean this?" He promptly began to kiss her face all over, her cheeks, her forehead, her chin, her neck.

She laughed, trying to squirm away. "Stop, James! Yes, I mean that…"

He relented for a moment. "Why? What's the matter?"

She looked him in the eyes, trying to convey her seriousness. "I want to keep this private," she said firmly. "In other words, I don't want our relationship to broadcasted around the school. I've got enough problems without being an object of hatred for half the girls in the Hogwarts."

"Why should they hate you?" James asked, feigning wide-eyed innocence.

Lily's eyes narrowed, but an amused half-smile played on her lips. "Because, Mr. Bighead Potter," she said, delivering a playful punch to his arm, "They just might be jealous of my current position with you."

"Ah, yes," he replied gaily. "You may have a point there, Lils."

Lily smiled at the nickname. "So can we agree to be discreet about our relationship?" She tried to brush off the delightful shiver that came with saying _our relationship_…

"Does that mean no snogging in broom closets or right outside classrooms?"

"Or in the Great Hall, or in the common room. No big shows of affection in heavily populated places. And no verbal proclamations either; you can tell Sirius and Remus, but no one else."

James sighed. "That's a big favor to ask from one so deeply in love as I."

Lily blushed slightly, then quickly kissed his cheek. "It'll only be for a little while, I promise. Just do this for me?"

James' eyes brightened. "I'll do anything for you, dear Lily." He swept her up in an affectionate embrace, and for a few moments, Lily rested her cold face contentedly on James' warm chest.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast. I'm starving." Lily took James' hand and led him out of the owlery.

As they walked down the stairs hand in hand, Lily suddenly spoke. "James?"

"Yes, my lovely Lily?"

"I agreed to date you. But…I never said what I felt about you." She blushed at her own awkwardness. "I think I'm in love with you."

There it was again. The unwaveringly bright look in his eyes. Lily suddenly found the name for that, too. _Love._ _He loves me too._

James took her face in his hands and kissed her wholeheartedly. Lily reached up and put her arms around his neck, holding him close.

As they finally broke apart, snowflakes began tumbling down around them, sprinkling their hair and clothes.

"Come on," Lily laughed, tugging James inside.

Once in the castle, they parted ways to go to breakfast. But even after they separated, Lily's thoughts were full of James.

It had been a beautiful start to a glorious day.

______________________________________________________________

***Sigh* Young love. **

**I know this was a bit long, but I wanted to fit it all in one chapter. I could continue… but only if people want me to. **

**So please review and let me know…**

**~Pepper Lane**


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter, and perhaps a few after it, will center on both Lily and James being on the Quidditch team (therefore slightly AU), and their adventures & attempts to keep their relationship secret… will they succeed? Read to find out…**_

**A/N: I am, once again, extending the story, at the request of my dear, lovely readers. Thank you so much for the feedback, especially such faithful reviewers as HPLUVR71495, ..Wannabe., LuellaJane, Marie Chontelle, irockmyownsox, mzboredasalways, XxrandomxX, and my own dear friend, Anachronistic Anglophile, also known as Alex the Anachronistic. Many thanks unto you, my good people!**

Now the story goes on…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Emergency Quidditch Tryouts!" read the notice in the common room.

As Lily walked to breakfast that morning, an enthralling idea began to sprout in her mind... the growth of which was interrupted by the gossiping voices of a couple of Hufflepuff first-years.

"Why is Gryffindor holding Quidditch tryouts in the middle of the year?"

"Apparently two players dropped out of the team over the holidays."

"Why did they leave?"

"Well, Macmillan, a Beater, got suspended for some trick he played on his Muggle friends over the holidays, and the Bones girl, one of the Chasers, quit because she needs to focus on her classes, or so she _says_."

With this new information swirling around in her head, Lily entered the Great Hall and sat down across from Alice. "I'm going to try out for Quidditch," she said suddenly.

Alice dropped her toast, which in turn hit her cup and spilled pumpkin juice all over the table. She barely noticed the liquid dribbling into her lap as she stared at Lily. "What?!"

"Well, why not? I have experience from my third year, and I wasn't half-bad; I only avoided it after that because of Potter, and now…" She glanced around and lowered her voice. "Well, I don't exactly need to avoid him now." She felt strange saying such a thing about the boy previously the object of her careful evasion.

"You mean, you don't hate all things Potter now." Alice smiled knowingly, patting her lap with a napkin in an absent-minded manner. "It's so odd," she mused, "that you've gone from taking different passages to class and making his nickname 'arrogant toerag,' to _dating_ him, I mean—"

"Shhh! Not so loud." Lily glanced furtively at the nearest group at the Gryffindor table, a noisy bunch of fourth-years.

"How long are you going to keep this a secret? I mean, if you aren't overtly avoiding or insulting Potter anymore, people will start to suspect that there's something going on."

"I don't know," Lily sighed. "Let them suspect, I guess. They'll probably find out sooner or later. I'd just rather it be later. Anyway," she brightened a little, "I'm going to try out for the Chaser position since Amelia Bones dropped out."

"Well, I hope it goes well. Oh," Alice added, "And if I were you, I'd warn Potter about it before the tryouts; you wouldn't want him acting…" She chuckled. "_Rashly_, at all. People would start suspecting a bit early on, and if you made the team, they might say he tipped the scales a bit in your favor."

Lily's eyes widened with realization. "You're absolutely right, Alice! Blast his big head; he would do something daft like that. He lo—likes me too much," Lily ended a bit hastily. She felt like she couldn't admit to the depths of their mutual feelings to anyone else; at least, not yet.

"Best talk to him quickly," Alice advised. "By the looks of him lately, he'd fix the Quidditch World Cup if you bloody well asked."

Lily shot her a playful glare but readily agreed. "I'll go talk to him," she said, standing up and leaving her half-finished breakfast as she walked over to the Marauders, farther down the table.

"Potter." The addressed boy turned around, surprised. "Can you tell me the meaning of that mess on the fourth floor?" Lily inquired bossily, though Alice could see her eyes communicating a silent message.

James looked at her, confused, for a moment, but quickly fell in with the façade. With a smirk, he replied, "Well, well, Evans. I was hoping you'd find it, though I rather wish I'd been there to see your expression."

"Go clean it up. I won't stand it a moment longer."

"Oh, fine, then. The Lovely Lily needn't get her petals in a twist about it."

At this, Lily narrowed her eyes with genuine annoyance, but she kept up the show. "Go on, clean it up," she said, prodded him to get up, "I'll make sure you do a _proper_ job."

Potter grumbled a bit, but got up willingly enough, and they kept up the banter a while as they exited the Great Hall. Once outside, Lily checked that the coast was clear, then grabbed James' hand and pulled him into a nearby deserted classroom. As James closed the door behind them, they both let out the peals of laughter they had been restraining from the start.

" '_A proper job_,' eh?" James chuckled.

" '_Petals in a twist_'? What was _that_ supposed to mean?" Lily cocked an eyebrow, but couldn't keep herself from grinning.

"I couldn't help it, you looked so beautiful right then," James' eyes danced merrily as he swept Lily into an enormous hug and gave kissed her warmly. Lily broke firmly away from his increasingly passionate kisses with a bemused smile.

"You know, odd as it seems, I didn't create that elaborate cover story to come here and have a snogging session."

"Really, now?" said James with a surprised air, but his eyes twinkled knowingly.

"Strange, I know. But I wanted to talk to you about the Quidditch tryouts."

James' eyebrows went up with real surprise now. "What about them?"

"What do you think? I'm going to try out for the team. Only—"

"Wow, that's great, Lily!" James babbled excitedly. "You'd make a great Beater since Macmillan got suspended. Stupid blighter, pulling a stunt like that in front of Muggles—"

"Hold on, James," Lily interrupted, "I'm not trying out for Beater; I'm going for the Chaser position that Bones left open."

James' brows furrowed. "But, Lily—being a Chaser is dangerous; I should know, I was one for three years. You're the main target for Bludgers, and you don't even have a bat, like a Beater does, to defend yourself. You can't be a Chaser—"

"Don't be silly, James; I'd be no good as a Beater, I don't even know how to handle a bat. Besides, I've already had a year's experience as a Chaser; I know what it's like."

"But...I can't let you be in harm's way like that, you're my girlfriend." Lily bristled at the statement, and James hurriedly continued. "Plus, I'm the Captain, and I'm responsible for my team members..."

"Oh, lord, James, don't pull that bloody Captain thing on me, it's ridiculous! All I want you to do is give me a fair chance like the rest of them; don't tip the scales for or against me, alright? Don't treat me any differently than the rest. Promise me that."

James hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. "Fine, I'll give you a fair chance. But... you have to promise _me_ something."

"Yes?"

"Promise me that, if you do make the Chaser position, you'll stay safe. Take special care to watch out for Bludgers and all that..."

Lily laughed and placed a reassuring kiss on James' lips. "Don't worry, I'll stay out of their way. But even so, you should know I can take a Bludger or two."

James winced and wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, holding her close. Kissing her forehead, he muttered, "That's why I love you, I guess."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"All right, you lot, we're going to try out the Beaters first. We've got four, so we'll play two practice games; one novice, one pro Beater on each side for each game. Then we'll try out the Chasers. Grab your bats."

The frozen January landscape was quiet and still as the players prepared for the first practice game. Lily was grateful for the lack of wind as she sat back to watch with the other hopefuls.

Though James should have been watching the practice game to scrutinize the potential players, his eyes kept straying to Lily and the three unpromising second and third-years that were the only other options for the Chaser position.

As the first game finished, James flew over to Sirius, the Keeper, and muttered, "Were the Beaters any good?"

"What, weren't you watch—" Sirius caught James' glance trailing back to Lily. "Ah-hah, I see... well, the fifth-year was surprisingly poor, but I think we should keep the third-year in the running."

"All right, let's run the second game now." James turned away from Sirius, but the latter caught the former by the arm.

"Look, Prongs, I know Lily's your girlfriend and all, but you've got to concentrate on your Captain duties, or people will start to talk."

James' face filled with consternation and he nodded. "You're right, Padfoot. I need to concentrate on this."

He cast one last sideways glance at Lily, then applied his full attention to the players.

"Right, get ready for the next game. You two," he pointed to the other two aspiring Beaters, "You're up."

By the time the second game was over, James had fully regained his devil-may-care confidence, and he was able to concentrate on filling the role of the powerful, awe-inspiring Captain.

"Don't forget Plan Cross Wands that we discussed, men... and women! Don't hex me, Jenkins... Oi! You over there! Remember to _use_ the bat! Yeah, good."

Lily couldn't prevent a smile at James' self-important way of calling out orders and reminders about strategies that didn't exist. Sirius himself had told her that they always named strategies after magical creatures, not silly names like 'Cross Wands'...

As the second game ended, James swooped down in a quick, smooth landing, unnecessarily running a hand through his already messy hair as he addressed the prospective Chasers. "Okay, you four," James said, successfully maintaining his normal cocky air, "You're up; Fabian Prewett and Todd McKinnon will be the other two Chasers; everyone else, normal positions." With an excited gleam in her eye, Lily mounted her broom and took off gracefully. Within a minute, she had made the Quaffle through the tallest hoop.

The game went well, but in spite of his outward relaxed appearance, James couldn't help being uneasy. Several times, he was tempted to snatch one of the Beater's bats to protect his beloved, but Lily's swiftness in avoiding any and all dangers was uncanny, be it Bludgers, rogue wind currents, or other players. Her handling of the Quaffle wasn't bad, either; she scored four goals, barely trailing the other seasoned Chasers, and making it painfully obvious how green and inexperienced the younger prospective players were. As the game progressed, James couldn't help admiring Lily's every move, despite his overprotective inclinations; she was beautiful to watch, with her wavy red hair flying behind her like a banner as she wove smoothly around obstacles, her body and broom perfectly in rhythm.

"She's the obvious choice, Prongs," admitted Sirius. "She has experience, and she blew the others out of the water in performance, despite Arctic conditions today." He pulled his cloak closer around him.

"Black is right," agreed Gideon Prewett. "You can't reasonably choose any of those kids over her."

"Alright, alright," grumbled Potter. "How about the Beater, then? The fourth-year from the second game, she gives that third-year some competition. What are their names?"

"The fourth-year is Dorcas Meadowes, and the third-year is some kid named Peakes."

"Which one do think is going to win us the Cup?"

"I'd bet on Meadowes, personally. She has better aim," said Fabian, rubbing his shoulder.

"I agree," said Todd, looking at Fabian with a bemused smile. "But Peakes is good. I say keep him on as a reserve player."

"Okay, then, it'll be Meadowes and Evans, with Peakes as reserve?" James asked his team. There were general nods all around.

"Agreed," said Sirius.

James felt like sighing in defeat, but kept his self-assured air. "Good. I'll post the notice tomorrow in the common room."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yes!" Lily cried. She immediately turned and ran back up the dormitory stairs, grabbing Alice and shaking her awake. "Alice, I got it! I got Chaser!" she said excitedly.

"Bloody brilliant," Alice mumbled groggily.

Lily hugged her half-asleep friend impulsively. "I'm so glad I practiced beforehand. I was a bit rusty when I started, but I guess I was good enough for our dear Protective Potter. Did I tell you? That thick-headed boy was going to shut me down just because he thought Chaser was too dangerous for my oh-so-delicate disposition ..."

"Yes, you told me," said Alice, yawning widely. "I'm super happy for you, Lily darling. I bet you beat your rivals to a bloody pulp with your amazing Quaffle skills..." she trailed off sleepily.

Lily grinned. "I have to admit, I didn't have much competition. Just a few younger students without much experience. They probably just picked me because they couldn't find another halfway decent person."

Despite her happiness, a tinge of self-pity nipped at the edge of her words, and Alice caught the tone. "They picked you because you were the _best_, Lily. And don't you forget it," Alice reminded her severely.

Lily laughed ruefully at herself. "You're absolutely right, Alice; I won't forget it. I got the Chaser position, and that's what I wanted. So I'm happy," she concluded decisively.

Alice chuckled. "I'd be happy, too, if I just got an excuse to spend more time with my boyfriend."

Lily colored slightly. "I suppose we will get to spend more time together, but—" A guilty thought hit her. "Oh... I hope you won't be lonely, Alice... I have to go to Quidditch practice four times a week now..."

"Of course I won't be lonely, silly. I need you out of my hair _sometimes_," Alice spoke with a gleam in her eye. "I have a boyfriend too, you know."

"Ooh, dear _Frank_, I see..."

Uncontainable laughter sounded in the dormitory, flowing down the staircase and reaching the ears of James Potter as he descended the stairs of the boys' dormitory. He smiled as he heard the bell-like voice of his dearest, resonating in waves of laughter. How he wished, at that precise moment, to hold her and meld his lips with hers; to absorb her pure, beautiful laughing gales into his body, letting the fall and rise of each passionate, swirling breath sweep them up and take them away... higher than brooms could take them...into the impossible, skyward abyss of forever...

He released a happy sigh and left out the portrait hole.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hmm... yes. That last part was a random spurt of poetic creativity; forgive me, anyone who thought it was cheesy, I can realize why you'd think that... Just understand, I was trying to accurately describe the feelings of romance and love, and for those who have felt them before, you know how difficult that is. _

_So yeah. Please review, and tell me what you think? Feel free to tell me what you'd like to see in future chapters... What adventures should our favorite couple have in Quidditch and other parts of their lives? This episode was set in January, so do you want a Valentine's Day episode, or something else? It's your choice..._

~Pepper Lane


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is a chapter about Quidditch, as you'll probably be able to tell... I'm running out of ideas for very many more chapters, so please tell me what you want to see in future chapters, or I'll only be writing two more.**_

**A/N: Thank you to all my faithful reviewers: HPLUVR71495, .Katie. Bell. Wannabe., LuellaJane, Marie Chontelle, irockmyownsox, mzboredasalways, XxrandomxX, and my own dear friend, Anachronistic Anglophile, aka Alex the Anachronistic. Many thanks to you...**

_Now, on with the story!_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Date me, Evans?" James yelled through the locker room.

Lily's mouth twisted into a small smile as she straightened her Quidditch uniform. "No way, Potter."

"You know you will eventually."

Lily chose not to answer as she tied on her leather wrist protectors. She needed to concentrate; this was her first game since the tryouts, and she had to prove that she was a valuable part of the team.

James had promised to act his normal, pursuing self that day, but she could almost feel him ready to burst about their relationship. And then, to add to all the difficulty, it was Valentine's day.

….......................................

That morning, James had so inconspicuously charmed a large golden box to fly into her dormitory and land on her bed, where dozens of leaping Chocolate Frogs promptly erupted out of it. At the very bottom, though, she discovered a much more thoughtful gift: an stunning emerald pendant, which she had surreptitiously removed while the dormitory onlookers were distracted by the frantic explosion of Chocolate Frogs. She escaped to a nearby bathroom, where she read the pendant's accompanying note.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I thought first to get you a diamond, because girls like them. But you aren't that normal kind of girl; a diamond wouldn't fit you. In an emerald, though, I found that perfect mix of wildness, structure, and beauty that makes it so unusual, so like you. But even so, the right emerald couldn't be just a regular stone, so still and dead; just look inside to see, this one is alive and spirited, to match your own vitality._

_I love you._

_James_

Lily's overflowing happiness, which went head-to-head with her urge to scold James for his lack of caution. What if one of the other girls had snatched the note before she could hide it? The whole school would've known before breakfast... then Lily's eye caught a scribbled post script.

_P.S.: This ink has a special charm on it so no one else can read it. In case you were wondering._

Lily laughed inwardly at herself. _James isn't terribly cautious, but he isn't stupid, either,_ she thought. She stared at the emerald pendant once again, and suddenly realized what James had meant by calling the emerald "alive and spirited." As she looked into the emerald's brilliant green center, she saw a bright, lively flame, dancing endlessly.

….......................................

Making sure the pendant was securely tucked under her jersey, with a spell on it so she didn't lose it during the match, Lily grabbed her broom and began heading out the locker room door.

"Psst, _Lily!_" The loud whisper came from the other side of the row of lockers.

The locker room was empty, so Lily poked her head around the corner. "James, what are you doing? The team is outside already..."

James pulled her to him, planting an fervent kiss on her lips. "Stay safe out there, okay? You promised."

Lily struggled to speak, her breath having being so winningly stolen. "Don—don't worry. I will."

James ran a hand through his hair and grinned. "Do I take your breath away, lovely Lily?"

Lily pursed her lips, annoyed at his unromantic arrogance. "Only when you kiss me like that," she admitted, then turned and began to walk away.

"Then I'll do it again." He caught her arm and swept her up again, pressing his lips with ardent passion against hers.

When they pulled away, Lily was thoroughly breathless. Somehow, she uttered a few unintelligible words about being late for the match.

James let out a low chuckle. "Best get going, then." His eyes caught the golden chain around her neck, and immediately lit up. "You got the pendant? Do you like it?"

She smiled at his eager, child-like inquiry. "Yes, I love it, but—really, James, you shouldn't have. I _know_ how expensive Flaming Gems are."

He ignored the last part of her speech, and smiled happily. "I'm glad you like it. The instant I saw it, I knew it was for you... it practically had your name engraved on it." He suddenly lifted up the pendant, dangling the back side in front of her.

She gave a small gasp. "You didn't."

He grinned and nodded. On the golden back of pendant was her name, etched in lovely cursive writing.

"James, it's so beautiful! Why did you—"

She was cut off by his mouth covering hers.

"Because I wanted to see your face like this." He gazed at her, his eyes full of pure love and admiration.

Her cheeks warmed under his gaze, and she distracted herself by tucking the pendant under her uniform. "Shall we get on to the match now? Everyone will start to wonder..."

He laughed. "Alright, then. Happy Valentine's day," he finished unexpectedly, kissing her once more and leading her out of the locker room.

….......................................

"That makes the score 70 – 80, with Gryffindor leading!" announced Amos Diggory, the plump fourth-year commentator. Though Lily had, at first, surprised her opponents with her speed and agility, the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor teams were well-matched. She knew this initial edge wouldn't last forever, and that James needed to catch the Snitch, quickly.

Lily and Fabian flanked Todd closely as he carried the Quaffle down the field. As they neared the goals Fabian suddenly cried, "Double Ashwinder!"

Immediately he and Lily peeled off their flanking positions and reversed direction, catapulting Todd forward and streaking past their oncoming enemy Chasers at a cuttingly close angle. The neatly executed trick had the desired effect: their opponents faltered and were distracted for the few seconds that Todd needed to make the goal.

"70 – 90," called Amos, slightly less enthusiastic. "Ah, but triumph is short-lived—there goes Richard Diggory with the rebound!—My own brother, you know—closely pursued by Evans and McKinnon. Oh, but McKinnon's got a Bludger in the elbow...Evans can't make it over in time...HUFFLEPUFF SCORES!"

The Quaffle had flown inches past Sirius' outstretched hand, causing him to swear colorfully.

"80 – 90!" shouted Amos with an excited giggle.

James looked on worriedly. _I've got to find the Snitch...or we'll lose this match. _But his concentration was abruptly distracted by the sight of Diggory roughly grabbing Lily's arm and shoving her aside as both dove to retrieve the Quaffle.

"OI!" James shouted, swooping down next to Diggory as Madam Hooch blew her whistle violently to penalize him. "What the _BLOODY HELL_ do you think you're doing?!"

"We're playing Quidditch, mate. Things get a little rough," Diggory shrugged, trying to play off cool.

"Keep your filthy hands off her, you hear?" James fumed, his hands clenching in a death grip around his broom handle.

Diggory only shrugged again, flying over to his teammates.

James was still burning with anger as he turned his broom to Lily. "You okay, Evans?"

"Fine, _Potter_." Her expression was full of mixed anger, annoyance, and gratitude. As she flew away, she swept past him and whispered, half-indignant, half-grateful, "I didn't _need_ that... but thank you."

James smiled cockily at her back as she shot away; the game resumed and he flew out to look for the Snitch again. He scanned the field to detect any hint of glint or glimmer...what was that? There, by the base of the Hufflepuff hoops... James drifted over to it, pretending to be idly scanning the area...

"Diggory heads down the field...closely avoids a Bludger from Prewett...Evans and Prewett are on his tail—Fabian Prewett, that is—oh, stopped by Sanders and Patil!—Nice maneuver there... Diggory shoots... HUFFLEPUFF SCORES!"

James ignored the Hufflepuff Keeper's dirty looks as he scanned once more near the base of the hoops. There it was, a flitting golden fleck...he made a lightning fast dive towards it, hoping to grab it quickly and be done, but it was too late. The Hufflepuff Seeker saw the dive, and cut across the field to intercept the fleeing Snitch.

"Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are tied, 90 – 90— whoa, there go Potter and Rickett, neck-and-neck for the Snitch!—McKinnon has the Quaffle...passes to Evans..."

"Pixie play!" shouted Todd, and immediately he, Fabian, Gideon, and Dorcas Meadowes swarmed the oncoming Chasers, swooping around them and jabbing them and shooting annoying remarks.

"A little slow there, aren't you, Patil-kins?" jibed Gideon, shooting in front of the Chaser and poking him all over with his Beater bat.

"Make sure you know which way's up, Sanders," laughed Fabian as he tapped on the boy's head and then promptly shot down directly in front of him in an almost vertical dive. The move startled and unbalanced Sanders, sending him into a spinning, midair somersault.

The ingenious strategy gave Lily a luxurious window of time to score. As she poised to throw, she realized that the game's main focus was on someone else...

"Potter and Rickett are in hot pursuit of the Snitch! Both neck-and-neck for it, unable to shake each other—"

_Just shoot, they can't hold them forever_, she thought urgently. But she couldn't; something froze her arm. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see James and the Rickett boy hurtling in a perpendicularly towards her; in a few seconds they would cross right in front of her.

"Potter is trying to pull ahead but can't! He can't shake Rickett, what's he going to do—"

_Shoot already! Shoot or you'll hit one of th—_ Then it came. An idea sprouted in her mind... a ludicrous, absolutely insane, St. Mungo's-worthy idea. _You can't... you'll miss, it's impossible..._

"Rickett is still stuck to Potter's side—can't shake him—"

The gold Snitch zipped past, right in front of her. And she made her decision.

"There they go, past the Hufflepuff hoops—"

Lily pulled back as hard as she could and threw.

"There they go, right in front of Evans—Whoa! I—don't believe it, ladies and gentlemen! Down goes Rickett and—Professor, are you _sure_ that's not illegal? A-and Potter's caught the Snitch! Game over... Gryffindors win!"

Lily gave the air a small, joyful punch, smiled smugly at the incredulity in Amos' voice, and alighted on the ground with the rest of her teammates. She turned to them to find shock and gaping mouths on all every one of their faces. Fabian approached slowly, almost warily. "Ev-evans? What did you just do?"

Lily couldn't help grinning, but replied nonchalantly, "What? I just tried to make a goal."

Dorcas Meadowes still looked stunned, but a mischievous gleam grew in her eye. "I wouldn't call that 'trying to make a goal.' I'd call that 'chucking the Quaffle at an opponent's head to stop him from getting the Snitch, but making it look like it you were trying to make a goal.'"

Lily's eyes widened in innocence. "Really? I just call it 'trying to make a goal.'"

There was a short pause.

"Well, if that's the way you make goals, then I _like_ it!" shouted Gideon, and with that, the team rushed at her, snatching her up in embraces and complimenting her. The Prewetts swung her up on their shoulders, carrying her around like a trophy as the whole Gryffindor house descended from the stands and practically mobbed her with congratulations. Lily felt on top of the world; she had taken this fool's chance, this fool's shot, and it had made her the hero of the day.

Then, as she looked down over the crowd, she saw something that brought her back down to earth with a thump. James was wading through the crowd, motioning for the Prewett brothers to put her down. Before she could say or do anything, Fabian and Gideon had set her down, right in front of James. The crowd grew quiet.

"Well done, Evans." He stuck out his hand, and his voice as stiff as his handshake.

Lily looked at him searchingly. _What the heck is up with him?_

James broke off the handshake and turned away from Lily. He took one step, then stopped.

"Oh, hell."

He whipped back around and pulled Lily into his arms, kissing her for all he was worth.

The Gryffindor house immediately erupted in cheers and surprised shouts, and even through the dizzying pressure of James' lips to hers, Lily knew that was the end of any privacy they would ever have.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hooray! The Quidditch chapter is posted! I hope you all enjoyed it, my dear readers! A special thanks to HPLUVR71495 and .Katie. Bell. Wannabe., who were kind enough to lend me their ideas for this chapter; also an EXTRA special thanks to my dear brother-in-law, who had the courage to invade my writer's sphere and give me the advice and help I needed. This chapter wouldn't have been the same without him!_

_And now, please review! Like I said, unless people give me more ideas as to what they want, I'm only going to write one more chapter before I skip a few years and write the last chapter. So tell me what you'd like to see...press that Review button..._

_~Pepper Lane_


End file.
